purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelby003
Kelby003, also known as Kelby, Kelb, or by his previous account name icewolf14 is a player who joined Purity Vanilla in mid April 2019. He is known for recruiting Raspberry_, and for being one of the founding members of Chromium. Biography In mid April 2019, Kelby003 (known as icewolf14 back then) joined the server and quickly set up his base a few thousand blocks from spawn. He would often run from his base to spawn just to look for something to do. One day, he met galisp, who was working on cleaning up spawn. Galisp offered Kelby003 to help him for some diamonds. Kelby003 and Galisp were cleaning up spawn for a while and Kelby003 also built some statues to make spawn look a little nicer. The next day, Kelby003 was guarding and repairing his statues until StarBaron offered Kelby003 to base with him at tropical beach village. After a bit of travelling, Kelby003 finally had a proper base to stay at. After about a day of basing at tropical beach village, StarBaron and TheMysticMungus left the base for their donor city, leaving Kelby003 on his own. Kelby003 worked on a couple of bases which were both discovered and griefed. Chapter 2: Kelby003, the farmer. After many of Kelby003's bases got griefed, he made his way back to spawn when he met a new player named Anteater2000 who wanted to start a police force with him. Galisp took interest in this police force forming and gave them a base to stay at near spawn with a skeleton spawner. Anteater2000 was banned for xraying and attempting to scam staff. Kelby003 made the police station base his actual base and managed to get lots of gear after grinding for a while. When Kelby003 felt confident enough, he returned to spawn to check it out after staying at his base for a while. This ended up being a big mistake at the time, as Kelby003 was spotted by StarBaron and DouuG1 who killed him. Kelby003 decided to hang out with the duo at spawn for a while and managed to catch StarBaron opening his shulker box which had god gear inside. Kelby003 stole three pieces of StarBaron's gear before being killed. Kelby003 returned to his police station base and began making a huge farm nearby for new players. After a while, Kelby003 got bored, and decided to head into the nether. Kelby003 knew he needed a set of armour to survive being near spawn in the nether and he didnt want to risk losing StarBaron's armour so he put together a set of armour from the skeleton spawner drops. Chapter 3: Kelby003 & Raspberry_ With this crappy set of armour and gear, Kelby003 went on a nether journey that would change his life on purity forever. Around spawn, he met QTRASPBERRYPIE (Raspberry_) and LeMaxinaut. The three went on a journey to one of Kelby003's old griefed bases. Since the base had most of its loot stolen, Kelby003 needed wood and didn't have any, so he sent LeMaxinaut to go and collect wood in the nearby forest. LeMaxinaut died to a creeper and ragequitted, never joining the server again. After a couple of days, Raspberry and Kelby003 moved to a new base. Soon, the duo would get themselves god gear and were building huge farms around the base. Not long after, Zeraxul found the base while flying around and killed Raspberry_. Kelby003 and Raspberry knew they had to leave the base and to somewhere else far, far away. Chapter 4: The Unnamed Town Kelby003 and Raspberry moved to start a new town where they built huge buildings, farms, and recruited Medscend. more to come soon on the story of kelby003, please wait. Category:Players